Bonnie and Damon grow closer: Part 2
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Okay so now its going back to the beginning. I hope you guys like it! Its a bit short but there's more.


**Two days earlier**

Bonnie felt his presence like the goose bumps on her arms. She ran as fast as she could, the heels of her feet burning with panic. The cold night air burned her face as she tried her hardest to outrun him, though she knew that was an impossibility. She heard him brushing past the trees, always only a few feet away. Finally, as if he had gotten bored with the chase, he landed right in front of her, eyes red and fangs out. She reacted quickly and made him go flying twenty feet. He got right back up as if he'd never been down and before he could get to her, she focused all her energy on surrounding him in fire. Sparks began to fly and soon, all she could see of him were his eyes above the flames.

"Okay," he said, holding his hands up, "you can stop that now."

As quickly as she'd started it, the fire went out only to reveal Damon out of his vampire mode.

"Not bad," he said, walking towards her. "That fire thing almost caught me off guard."

"It _did _catch you off guard," said Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

"Please," he scoffed. "You forget Emily was Katherine's very powerful handmaiden."

"And you forget I can hear your thoughts," she replied, smugly.

"Yes I do," said Damon, retreating.

"It wont work the same when I'm actually in this situation," said Bonnie, as she and Damon walked back to the Salvatore mansion. "I mean, you're the only person besides Elena and Stefan whose thoughts I can hear. The only reason I knew you were about to attack me was because I heard you think it."

"Wait, you can only hear our thoughts?" asked Damon, surprised. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Yeah well I tried listening to Caroline's thoughts the other day and I got nothing," she replied, shrugging.

"Well then that explains it," said Damon, smiling mischievously. "It_ is_ Caroline.

"Damon," said Bonnie, sternly. "I also tried it on Matt and Tyler and even my dad and it didn't work. But the moment I try it on you or Stefan or Elena, I can hear every passing thought and it's hard to tune out."

"Well I'm not an expert on witch powers or anything so you might want to talk to Stefan about it," said Damon. "He's the one who always took a genuine interest in witches."

This last statement surprised Bonnie. She thought Damon was a little interested in her since he'd been the one helping her strengthen her powers and get over her fear of vampires. She didn't say anything however, and continued walking next to him.

When they got back to the mansion, Stefan and Elena were sitting in the living room, a serious conversation seeming to take place.

"Sorry for the interruption Romeo, Juliet," said Damon, nodding at his brother and Elena. "But Bonnie and I are done for the night."

"How did it go?" asked Elena, as Bonnie sat down next to them.

"I can't practice with Damon," said Bonnie shaking her head.

"What did he do?" asked Stefan, ready to scold Damon.

"I didn't do anything," said Damon, taking a drink from his glass of gin.

"He didn't," assured Bonnie. "I can't practice with him because I can hear his every thought. He can never really catch me off guard because I'll always know when he's about to attack. I need to practice with a vampire whose thoughts I can't hear."

"That's too risky and dangerous," said Stefan, shaking his head. "Damon is the only other vampire I'd trust with this."

"That's ironic seeing how he tried to kill me not too long ago," said Bonnie, smirking.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Damon, rolling his eyes. "I thought you'd moved on."

"Whatever," said Bonnie, sighing. "All I know is, I'm never truly going to be ready as long as I'm practicing with vampires whose thoughts I can hear."

"Can't you just tune it out?" asked Stefan.

"I wish I could," replied Bonnie. "But it's not something I've learned to control yet. You guys are the only ones whose thoughts I can hear."

"Well then you need to learn to control it," said Damon, walking over to where they were. "You learned to control everything else and you'll do the same for this."

"He's right Bonnie," said Elena, frowning. "Damon and Stefan are the only vampires that you can trust. You need to figure out a way to control this thing."

Bonnie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'll try."

Part 2

_C'mon Matt_, thought Bonnie growing impatient, _let me in your head_.

She stared at the back of Matt's blonde head, concentrating as hard as she could on entering his mind. All she got was silence and her own deafening thoughts. It was so different from when she tried to read Damon's thoughts or Stefan's or Elena's thoughts. Sometimes, when they were in the same room, she could hear all their thoughts at once and it was hard to turn off, like a broken switch. Something with Damon was different though. It was like he could feel her inside his head, probing and searching and sometimes just lost and trying to find a way out. Whenever she accidently tapped his subconscious, he would give her a knowing look, to let her know he was aware of her presence in his mind. He hated the fact that she could hear his every thought and he hated the fact that he had to control his emotions because then Bonnie _really_ knew what he was thinking. Elena and Stefan on the other hand, never seemed to be aware that Bonnie was in their head.

_God I wish she'd hurry up_, heard Bonnie.

She looked around, checking to see if there was anyone within ten feet of her. The Mystic Grill was completely empty with the exception of a few other people on the other side of the room and Matt.

_Caroline is going to kill me for being late_, came the voice again.

Bonnie looked up to see Matt impatiently tapping his fingers on the bar, leaning over the counter to see if the waitress helping him was coming back.

"No way," whispered Bonnie, in disbelief.

She got up quickly and walked over to Matt, who smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, giving a small wave.

"Hey Matt," she replied, smiling back. "What are you waiting for?"

"Caroline and I had a date tonight and I'm here picking up food," he said. "I just wish this lady would hurry up, I'm already late as it is."

"Oh," said Bonnie, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "Tell Caroline I said hi."

Matt nodded and turned his attention to the waitress heading towards him with his food.

_Finally,_ Bonnie heard him think.

_God I hate this place_, Bonnie heard a familiar voice in her head.

She turned to see Damon, only a few feet behind her, looking from side to side as if he was searching for someone.

"Damon," she called, smiling.

He was taken by surprise since Bonnie never approached him this way.

"Hi Bonnie," he said, raising his eyebrows at her excitement to see him.

"Guess what?" she said, practically jumping.

"No," he said, bluntly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "I just heard Matt's thoughts."

Damon crinkled his nose. "Was it as awful as I'm imagining?"

"Damon, please," said Bonnie, annoyed. "This means I can hear other people's thoughts too. Not just yours and Stefan's and Elena's. This means I can control it."

"Of course you can control it," scoffed Damon. "I told you that."

"Damon can't you just be supportive or fake supportiveness for once?" said Bonnie, crossing her arms.

"Sorry," said Damon, narrowing his eyebrows. "Good job Bonnie."

"Thanks," sighed Bonnie, her previously excited mood gone. "I think I'll just go tell Elena and Stefan since obviously you couldn't care less."

"That's a good idea," said Damon, looking past Bonnie.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Bonnie, looking behind her.

"No one that is of any interest to you," said Damon, moving Bonnie out of his way by grabbing her shoulders and moving her to the side.

_She said she was going to be here at three,_ she heard Damon think.

Bonnie began to search in his mind more, trying to find the answer to who this "she" was. Damon felt her immediately and said,

"Now, now Bonnie I wouldn't want you to start abusing your powers."

"Reading your mind is not abusing my powers when it comes to you Damon," said Bonnie. "It's actually a public good I'm doing."

"Right," said Damon, smirking. "Well if you don't mind I'm getting out of here. Clearly this person isn't here."

Damon turned around and began walking to the exit when Bonnie saw a red headed woman eyeing him..

_Damon_, she said, hoping he'd hear, _that woman is staring at you. She's wondering if you're Damon._

Damon stopped abruptly and turned around casually, as if he'd forgotten something and was going back.

_Where_, he thought, walking past Bonnie.

_Way in the back_, she replied, _with the red hair and black shirt._

_I see her, _he said. _Thanks. _

Bonnie was about to leave but decided against it and instead, sat down at a booth a few feet away from the redhead.

"You came," she heard Damon say. "And here I thought you'd flaked."

"Of course not," said the redhead, sighing. "You have something I want and I have something you want."

"So where is it," said Damon, impatiently.

_Hasn't changed a bit this one_, Bonnie heard the woman think.

"This will help her?" asked Damon.

"Yes," said the woman. "Tell her to wear it always and it will help her control her powers. Now, where is this magical ring you speak of, the one that will let me walk in daylight."

_What,_ thought Bonnie, _I thought Emily only made a few._

_Damon what are you doing, _she said, _who is she?_

_I've got this under control, _he said, _trust me._

"It's right here," he replied, reaching into his pocket. "Take care of it, there aren't any more like these."

"Maybe that little witch can make more," said the woman, slipping the ring on her left hand. "If you compelled her."

_Like that would ever work_, thought Bonnie.

"That would never work," said Damon, echoing Bonnie's thoughts. "She always has vervain on her."

"Oh," said the woman, standing up. "Well in that case I guess I got lucky."

She put on her coat and quickly walked out, not even saying goodbye.

Damon got up as well and walked over to the table where Bonnie was. He slipped in across from her so that they were sitting down face to face. He had a gold necklace in his hand and he was examining it closely. On the chain was a purple crystal with an engraving on it.

"What is that?" asked Bonnie, eyeing the necklace.

"It's for you," he said, handing it over. "It's supposed to help you control those little mind tricks you have."

"You mean, it'll help me block people's thoughts?" she asked, taking the necklace from him.

"Yeah, amongst other things," said Damon, sitting back as Bonnie tried to make out the engraving.

_I wonder what that engraving means_, thought Damon.

"It means purity," said Bonnie, without thinking.

"Well, then I guess it's in the right hands huh?" he said.

Bonnie looked up at Damon before putting the necklace on. It sparkled even brighter when she wore it and it was so attractive, Damon could help but stare.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to hear everyone's thoughts. They all came rushing at her at once, filling up her mind so that she nearly fell over. Suddenly, she tuned it all out and there was nothing but silence and her own breathing. Bonnie opened her eyes to a curious Damon.

"Does it work?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, surprised. "It does."

"Then I guess we can get to work now," he replied, standing up. "Come on."

Part 3

"You can't just try out new tricks without letting me know!" shouted Damon, rubbing his temples.

"How would it be realistic if I let you know ahead of time what I was going to do?" asked Bonnie, frowning.

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice if I knew ahead of time that you _might_ attempt to burn me with some sort of weird sunlight emitted from your hands," replied Damon, scowling.

"I'm sorry," she said, sincerely. "It was the last thing my grams taught me how to do before…well before you caused her death. She said I might need it someday."

Damon sighed.

"And besides, you have all these other advantages over me so I should have some too," continued Bonnie, crossing her arms.

_I don't even know why I bother with this girl_, thought Damon.

"Because you might need me someday to help you in case someone stakes you or slips you some vervain or shoots you with wooden bullets again," replied Bonnie, smugly. "That's why you bother, for your benefit."

"Right," said Damon, rolling his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I've been doing it for over 140 years."

"Then why are you helping me?" asked Bonnie.

"Because Stefan and Elena asked me to," he said, easily. "They want to make sure they don't have to worry about you along with the rest of the town."

"So why doesn't Stefan just help me?" she asked, perplexed.

"Because he knows you're not afraid of him," said Damon. "It would be much better for a real situation if you practiced with me since a part of you is still scared of me."

Bonnie only nodded, not bothering to argue with this last statement because, well, it was the truth.

"Okay so what, you want me to tell you every move I'm going to make?" asked Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

"No," said Damon, annoyed. "Do whatever you want, I can handle it."

"Really?" asked Bonnie, doubtfully.

"Yes, you're not _that _strong," he replied, smirking.

Just as Damon was turning to walk away, he suddenly felt a familiar, sharp pressure in his head and before he knew it, he was up against a tree with his left arm twisted around his back. He yelled in pain and in surprise.

"Damn it Bonnie," he yelled. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh Damon," she said, coming up to him so that she was looking him in the eye as he squirmed in pain. "That's not a nice thing to say to the best friend of the girl you're in love with."

"Let me down," he spat, anger in his eyes.

Bonnie let go and Damon fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, getting up and wiping his shirt off.

"I'm tired of you thinking you're so much better and stronger," she replied. "I could easily kill _you_ Damon, at any given moment, not the other way around."

Damon scowled, knowing this was true. The witch had grown more and more powerful and confident and he knew he wouldn't be able to mess with her for much longer.

"Fine," he said, putting his hands up. "I get it. Whatever, lets just do this already."

After what had seemed like hours of Damon sneaking up on Bonnie only to be thrown against some sharp object, Damon finally put an end to their practice.


End file.
